Special Items:
Medal of the Ten Holy Paladins (Special Item) ch-188 Properties: Strength +20 Holy Descent: Grants 3 seconds of immunity to all magic. Movement Speed +20%. Increases the effects of all Holy Magic by 20%. Cooldown: 2 days. Restrictions: Righteous Guardian of Order Evolution Crystal (Single Use): (ch-193) Allows a summoned creature to permanently possess evolution energy. ☀It was actually an Evolution Crystal! Nie Yan couldn’t help but sigh at his luck. It was one of the rarest types of energy crystals. It could make summoned creatures undergo a qualitative change, granting them low-level intelligence and a persistent summon duration. Kiln Fire Heart (Special Item) ch-202 Properties: Fire Resistance +50, Fire Magic Amplification +20% Kiln Fire: Allows the player to possess the strength of the Kiln Fire, becoming immune to all fire damage for 30 seconds. The player can survive in lava. Cooldown: 20 minutes Restriction: Cannot be used by creatures of darkness. Killer’s Demonic Medallion (Special Item, Mage) ch-207 Rank: Junior (Kill 1000 players 2 Levels higher than you to upgrade to Intermediate.) Description: Level up the Killer’s Demonic Medallion by killing players. The owner will suffer a curse that reduces defense. Properties: Attack +20%, Defense -20%, Willpower +5, Ignore Level +3, Armour Pierce Junior Elemental Blast: Fire an elemental missile that deals three times your Magic Power as damage. Cooldown: 10 minutes. Junior Elemental Drain: Drains 60 mana per second from a single target, up to 50% of their maximum mana. Cooldown: 3 minutes. Restrictions: Can only be used by the original owner. Automatically bound after being picked up. Cannot be traded or dropped. Can be destroyed. Slaughter Fiend Medallion (Thief)Rank: (ch-211) Junior (Owner must kill 1,000 players at least 2 levels above them to upgrade to Intermediate.) Description: Can be upgraded through slaughter. However, the owner will grow more vulnerable with each subsequent upgrade. Properties: Attack +20%, Defense -20%, Dexterity +20, Ignore Level +3, Armour Pierce Junior Berserk Transformation: Enter a berserk state when health drops below 50%. Increases Attack and Movement Speed by 30%. Gain 10 Attack for every enemy slain. Cooldown: 30 seconds Junior Mind Immune: Defends against all Mind Magic for 3 seconds. Cooldown: 30 seconds Restrictions: Can only be used by the original owner. Bound after being picked up. Cannot be traded or dropped. Can be destroyed. The Thief version of the medallion was a bit different from the Mage version. Its properties weren’t bad, but it was the two supplementary skills that really made the item so great. Berserk Transformation would give a substantial boost to the player’s offensive power when health fell below 50%. However, the most important was Mind Immune. Any Thief who frequently engaged in PvP was very clear on what type of skills posed the greatest threat to them—crowd control skills! In the previous timeline, the official website once did a study of what Thieves died the most to during PvP: 52% Warrior’s Tendon Break, 35% Mage’s Control Magic, 9% high burst damage Nirvana Flame’s Cloak of Void (Special)Description: (ch-238) A True Illusion’s cloak woven from the owner’s shadow. A player’s trophy for beating their True Illusion. Properties: 120-139 Defense, +30 Strength, +30 Dexterity, +10 Speed, +10 Stealth, +10 Cloaking, +10 Reflex Void Concealment: Stay completely hidden among the shadows. Stealth Effect +300%. Movement Speed -50%. Cannot be seen through stealth for the first nine seconds upon activation. Unable to attack for the first 20 seconds while this skill is active. Duration: 60 seconds. Cooldown: 2 days Occult Talisman (Legendary): Special Item ch-413 Description: Summon a Level 100 Molelord with 2,000,000 health for a maximum of 3 hours. Cooldown: 60 days. Requirements: 20 Great Mages, 3 Occult Items, 1 Soul, and 1 Magical Array Restriction: Only the named player may equip this item. Bloodshadow Totem (Special): Totem Item ch-438 Description: After being inserted into the ground, this totem explodes if any creature enters its range, dealing corrosion and shadow damage. Properties: 15,000 Damage; 30 meter explosion radius; ineffective against plate-armoured units; can be disarmed; 15 meter trigger radius. This item is one-time use only and ineffective against members of the Bloodshadow Legion. Eye of Kirge: Special Item ch-488 Description: The eccentric Goblin Engineer Kirge used his eye to make this item. It allows the user to see through the hidden. When this item is active, movement speed is reduced by 50%. Death God’s Edge: Sacred Object ch-724 Description: A treasure of Hades. The key to open the gates of Hell. Requirements: 50,000 Strength, 15,000 Dexterity, 300 Divine Power Properties: 37,000 Attack, 50% chance to deal 3,000% damage, 60% chance to inflict 30 Rank 20 darkness-type curses through Death Sentence, All Dark Skill Ranks +10 Death God Tempest: Summon a tempest from the day of judgement, wiping out the target from existence. Area of effect is determined by Divine Power. Note: cannot be deposited into storage; drops upon death.